


Stupid Tumblr WIP because Headcannons hit me hard

by ThefandomBusiness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, becuse author can and probably will cuss a lot, not for kids because Author will cuss and she does not want people to get angry at her, wtf am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThefandomBusiness/pseuds/ThefandomBusiness
Summary: I wrote some headcannons I saw on Tumblr (been edited and stuff so now I don't even know who made the headcannons don't sue me, I'm short and I have no money) because one thing I hate is a good headcannon and there is only a headcannon and no fanfiction to read it with. Also, you guys can suggest headcannons and whatever else you all want me to write because god knowsthere are a lot of headcannons out there





	Stupid Tumblr WIP because Headcannons hit me hard

**Author's Note:**

> I just would like to say, this was on impulse, sooooooooooo, very Gryffindor of me but whatever, it's my house anyways, also English is not my first language, although I have spoken (spoken? Spoke? Speak? Speaken?? Idk) it for a long time, I'm not sure I can get rid of my mistakes, so......please tell me any mistakes I might make nicely in the comments and I'll try to fix it and because I don't have a beta, I'm doing this all on my own and I'm not sure how good this actually is.

~~~~Headcannon: Draco is a Gryffindor and things happen  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Draco Malfoy is a perfect little Slytherin (or so he liked to think), so.......WHAT HAPPENED DURING THE SORTING?!?!?!

~a few moments ago~  
Pansy had been talking his ear off and frankly, Draco was done listening, so he ignored her to the best of his ability while humming once in a while to show he was listening. He did, however, catch the end of the conversation

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Draco looke at Pansy like she grew two heads during the ride to Hogwarts

"What house do you think?" He drawled, he can't believe Pansy would even ask that of him, of course he'll be in Slytherin, where else would he go?

"Maybe Gryffindor, or I don't know, God forbid, Hufflepuff?" Pansy teased, if she was a stranger, he would have hexed her into next week, but since she is not, he told himself to breath

"Father will have my head if I'm not in Slytherin, Pans, and I'm sure that, by now, you know he is not joking."

"Hmmm, sounds like you don't want to be"

"Are you kidding Pans? Of course I want to be in Slytherin, where else would I fit in?"

"I don't know Draco, I don't know" Draco didn't give her a response and instead chose to look out the window when he saw something come into view, is that....? "I see Hogwarts!!!! We're nearly there!!" Draco had promptly gotten his robe from their place and put it on. The castle was breathtaking and there were a lot of scenery Draco could get used to. A big, hairy man came into view as soon as Draco had stepped out of the train. He heard the man say something and he tuned in (Hagrid's speech was taken from the book by J.K Rowling)"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" The man, errr Hagrid had yelled. Wait, Harry? The boy who had casually rejected his hand of friendship? Draco had felt vaguely sad at the memory, he really did want Harry as friend, but maybe they way he approached him was wrong, now that he looked back on it. He resolved that he would apologize when he next saw Potter and Weasly, Malfoy manner be damned. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid said. Sooner or later, Hagrid had stopped the boats and helped everyone get off. They walked up to the front door of the castle and Hagrid knocked three times. An elderly woman, who was by no means weak, opened the door, exuding a stern don't-even-try-to-mess-with-me aura that Draco admired. Hagrid mentioned that her name was Professor McGonagall and she led them all inside for the sorting ceremony. They waited then she began calling names up. The sorting ceremony had gone by quickly and before he knew it, he heard "Malfoy, Draco" to which he responde by  ~~tripping~~ walking up the stairs, less than gracefully if he had to admit, he sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. 

'Hmmmm Mr. Malfoy huh? I'm having trouble with placing this one too. You are very different from your father, who was put into Slytherin very quickly'

'So what house am I going to be in?'

The Sorting Hat went quiet for a moment 'right then, your mind is definitly a clever one, but Ravenclaw would not suit you. Loyalty beyond measure but alas, Hufflepuff is simply not the house for you. You are cunning, child, but...yes, your bravery, daringness, nerve, chivalry lies at rest, waiting to be awaken, and because of that I believe you would do well in "GRYFFINDOR"' The Sorting Hat had yelled the last word out into the crowd before it was taken off of young Malfoy's head. 

All Draco could think was 'I'm dead, my father is going to have my head and I won't be alive for much long'. Dravo felt sick and his already pale face paled even worse. No one clapped, they were all too stunned, after all, Draco Malfoy, a lion? Not a single person could have foretold that, except 

"What did I say? I knew you were going to end up in Gryffindor" a voice piped up, Draco had looked up and saw Pansy standing in line with a smug face. Draco felt too lightheaded to hex her into oblivion, instead opting to move off of the stool, where he promptly tripped and fell on the floor. 'Oh god, my father is going to be furious' Draco nearly cried. 

He stood up and slowly approached the Gryffindor table, no one saying a word before something surprised him. Fred and George, or was it Gred and Forge? No, that's stupid, no one woud name their child Gred and Forge, it must be Fred and George, clapped him on his back and led him to an open seat. Draco relaxed at the sign of acceptance and slowly everyone snapped out of their trance and clapped, and the next person was called. 

Draco ate very little at the feast. He was the first who stood up when the Gryffindor prefect (a Weasley) led them to their dormitory, up a lot of stairs, only encountering a minor inconvenience (Peeves the Poltergeist). They finally had arrived in front of their dorms, a hole in the wall if he does say so himself (A/N: hahahaha see what I did there?) And Percy (the prefect) said the password "Caput Draconis" and all the boys were tired, so they promptly claimed a bed, did their nightly ritual, and fell asleep.

Draco tried to keep to himself the next morning but somehow he ended up being included in the conversations the Gryfindors were having over breakfast, them becoming fast  ~~friends~~ acquaintances. The Gryffindors told him that he may be a Malfoy but he acted like a Gryffindor, to which Draco responded with a loud sob and started crying in the middle of breakfast, scaring everyone who spoke to him 

"Uhm Mate? You okay?" Wea-Ron asked him

*hiccups* "yeah, I thought I would be alone for the rest of my Hogwarts years since my last name is Malfoy." 

"We won't judge too quickly" Harry reassured him. 

The next few days, Draco spent hanging out with his new Gryffindor friends and avoiding the Slytherins at any cost......Until he recieved an owl a few days (maybe a little over a week) after his sorting. He had noticed the Malfoy owl and paled considerably, his housemates looking at him concerned. 

"Mate?" Seamus shook Draco ou of his trance 

"Yeah?"

"You're going to open it anyways, might as well get it over with" 

"Yeah, of course" Draco reached to take the letter with shaking hands, alreafy thinking up of the thins that his parents mught say to him, "blood traitor" and "disgrace" going over his mind quite often. He opens the letter and began to read it 

_Draco,_

_Your mother and I are very disappointed in you, we had thought you were going to be a Slytherin and follow in our footsteps, but yet again we were proven wrong and you seem to be incompetent to even do simple things like get sorted in the right house (A/n: I've never been this mean in my entire life.....to a fictional character) and we wanted to inform you that there is no need for you to come home anytime soon, seeing as of now, you are no longer a Malfoy and/or a Black. You are now Draco and whatever other last name you choose. You got mud on your name, you big disgrace. Blood traitors are not permitted within the Malfoy Manor (A/n: and I feel really mean TT also, realized the pun?)_

_L.M & N.M_

Draco barely registered the tears running down his face until he was embraced in a pile of Gryffindors 

"Guys?" He asked in confusion

"We are your friends, so we are here to comfort you." Draco looked at his friends and cried in their arms. After Draco had felt better, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked with Draco to their next class, where they ran into some trouble. A group of Slytherins blocked their way, Harry already gripping his wand. 

"What do you want?" He spat out 

"That blood traitor is going to pay, The Dark Lord is not going to be happy with his sorting result" one of them sneered at Draco, making him shrink back and letting Ron and Hermione step in front of him, to shield him from the Slytherins. 

"So? At least this way, he is not serving some self righteous, noseless, snakey little git" Harry said, Draco just stared at him with wide eyes

Slytherins snorted "hmm sure, but it wont be long before the blood traitor comes back to Him, begging for forgiveness." And the group walked away. Harry had a murderous look in his eye, and a quick glance at the other two told Draco that the other felt the same and he stopped them all before they could do something they would all regret. 

"Don't, they're not worth it" Draco shook his head 

"But they insulted you!" Ron explodes, "if anything, I think you were too forgiving!" Hermione and Harry both nodded 

"Just....trust me" Draco said, before continuing on to Potions

~time skip because this is going to be a long ass chapter if not~ 

The one thing Draco regrets is not having a home to go to and not having a family to have Christmas with. Draco looked at his friends packing up and sat against his bed. 

"Have fun celebrating Christmas everybody, Happy Christmas" he said 

Harry looked at him confused "What are you doing? The train is supposed to be here soon and you're not packed" 

"What do you mean? I don't have anywhere to go, my sire and bearer said so" Draco refused to call Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, mother and Father because they no longer are. 

Harry looked confused at this for a moment before he realized it "RON!! You forgot to tel Draco the news!!" Both Harry and Draco heard a loud "BOLLOCKS!! (A/N: because they are 11 and can't say shit, but I can ) That's what I forgot!" Before they saw a redhead popping (I wrote Pooping, sigh, Author is not a good author)

Ron looked at Draco and said "You don't have to if you don't want to but Mom invited you over to The Burrows for the holidays" Draco felt tears well up in his eyes and he jumped up and hugged Ron. 

"Thank you" he said before he went to pack his belongings, finally feeling like he belonged somewhere. 

~Time skip~  
"Draco, you're doing it wrong!" Hermione laughed as she tried to teach Draco how to make pancakes with Harry and Ron watching amused in the background. Hermione arrived to visit The Burrows the day before christmas so that she could get her present and she could pass her presents to people before celebrating Christmas with her parents. Not long after that, the Weasleys, Harry, Draco, and Hermione had a lt of fun. When it was nearing Yule, the group sat down in the living room to exchange presents with everyone. Draco and Harry had been getting more hot chocolate when they got stuck in the doorway. 

"Fred! George! What did you do?!?!" Harry yelled. 

"Look up dear" Molly said to both boys. They did and they saw a mistletoe hanging over them and they finally realized what that means. Blushing and stammering like a fool, they finally kissed to get out of the sticky situation. Draco sat on the couch near Harry and loked at his hot chocolate. The rest pretended they didn't know what was happening but it was really obvious that they were listening to the two boys. 

"S-so.....that..i-if you didn't like it then pretend that we never did that but....I kind of did...." Harry drifted off 

"I-Harry, look at me" Harry lifted his head was met with another pair of lips on his lips (A/n: i could have just said "and they kissed" but that would be boring, also I'm obviously paid by the word, that's why these pointless A/N are there!....what do you mean I'm not paid?......what!?!?!? Jk im not doing this for profit bu merely for entertainment). Draco had found that he quite liked Harry's lips on his. Ron whistled and thy broke apart. Every one went back to what they were doing before. Draco didn't need parents who would not accept him for who he was and would disown him just because of his house. Draco looked at the sight before him and took in the arm wrapped around him and thought 

"Yeah, this is where I belong.....this is home"

-End of Headcannon fic-


End file.
